Artsy Detention
by nellie12
Summary: Cheerio!Kurt and Badboy!Blaine have a little unintentional fun with paint in detention.


**Artsy Detention**

**_A/N: Cheerio!Kurt and Badboy!Blaine have a little unintentional fun with paint in detention. _**

* * *

><p>Kurt slammed his locker shut at the end of the day and huffed his way to the auditorium. He couldn't believe the situation he had gotten himself into. Kurt Hummel had never been in detention. He never needed to be punished for behavioral reasons. Not until today of course, when he landed himself a weeks' worth of helping the AV Club get ready for whatever stupid musical the glee club would be working on next. Kurt honestly believed that sitting in a classroom writing essays would be a better punishment than the one Figgins gave him.<p>

It wasn't even his fault. Okay, maybe it had been.

He'd gotten tired of the harassment Karofsky and all of his minions were given to random people lesser on the food chain. While he himself was popular, he didn't use it as an excuse to make others feel bad about themselves. After the football players ganged up on some poor freshman, Kurt made the choice to pull a fast one on their leader.

It was just his luck that he'd be caught tossing a cherry slushy into Karofsky's huge face when Ms. Morretti, head of the Science department was making her way around Hall D.

Maybe Kurt deserved to be punished. He had stooped to their level, even though he knew he hated what their behavior did to kids. Kurt was popular; he was a cheerleader and was damn good at it, but he did it for the love of cheering, not because he wanted some sort of social status that he'd only be able to enjoy for four years like the jackasses he had handed it to earlier.

When Kurt reached the auditorium, he let out a deep breath and pushed the double doors open. It would be the start of a very long week—an hour and a half every day after school and the sacrifice of Cheerios practice. Coach Sylvester would probably sit him down a while after this. But after seeing Karofsky squirm under the cold ice laced in red dye #7, it would be more than worth it.

The junior made his way down the steps and over to the stage where glee club member and AV Club leader Artie was waiting for him. Kurt shook his head at the Cosby sweater the kid had on but decided to give him a friendly greeting despite his strange taste in clothing.

"Hey, Kurt. Thanks for standing up for the little guys." Artie said with a crooked smile as he adjusted his glasses.

Kurt gave a closed lipped smile in return. "It had to be done, right? So what's my sentence?"

Artie began to wheel his way further onto the stage and motioned for Kurt to follow. Once they reached their destination, the nerdy boy spoke.

"For right now, all you have to do is finish what the club has started in school. We painted most of the props we designed during free period so here's what is left. Now Figgins said that you were supposed to stay until 4:30, but once you and your partner finish up here, you're free to go."

Kurt's eyebrow lifted up in curiosity. He didn't know he'd have company and would much rather work alone. "My partner?"

"Nice. A hot, hot, hottie." said Blaine Anderson, McKinley's resident bad ass in a low, sultry voice. Kurt knew who it was before he even turned around to see the slightly shorter boy approaching him, paint brush in hand. He had gotten a little bit of the red paint on his tight black t-shirt and ripped acid washed blue jeans. The curly hair on his head looked soft and he had a cocky smile plastered on his face, not that Kurt noticed or anything...

The two hadn't really gotten along all that much since the bad boy transferred from whatever school he used to attend. Blaine had the reputation of a guy Kurt didn't want to be around—the smoking and the skipping class and the sex drive of one hundred Barney Stinson's. That wasn't what he needed in his life, although Blaine made it known that he'd love to have a taste of Kurt on more than one occasion.

"Oh, no. No way am I working with this guy—" Kurt had said apparently to the wall because Artie had wheeled off stage and down the ramp leading to the exit.

"I'll see you two tomorrow. Thanks!" Artie shouted before the door finally closed.

Kurt stood there staring at the spot the boy had once occupied, silently hoping that all of this was one very long and horrible nightmare. Unfortunately, this was the real life, and Kurt had five days of fun with a guy he couldn't stand.

"Don't just stand there, Hummel. There's work to be done." Blaine said as he picked up another can of paint and a brush for the Cheerio. Kurt looked at him with a scowl before taking the items.

"So how should we do this? You want to work on mine first, I stroke the top while you stroke the bottom? Or should we do yours? I mean we could each work on our own but I prefer teamwork. You help me finish and I help you finish. See where I'm going here?"

Kurt looked at the hazel eyed boy blankly, a hint of frustration on his countenance. Blaine smiled at him because he was doing what he did best, annoying the hell out of Kurt Hummel.

"How about you not speak to me for the next five days?" Kurt said, placing down the brush and can and walking away. "I'm not working in my uniform. I'll be back."

Blaine watched him walk away with an excited grin. "Please tell me you're taking your clothes off."

He ignored him and ran out to his car quickly for spare clothing. He got changed in the bathroom, putting on a black pair of skinny jeans and a slim blue and grey colored polo. He also threw on some black ACG boots he worked in whenever he had to do a shift at his dad's auto shop. It wasn't his typical outfit, but there was no way he was ruining his Cheerios uniform. The junior was already in hot shit with Sylvester.

When he got back, Blaine had just about finished one piece and was preparing to start on his second. Kurt climbed the stage steps and looked over to his side, already annoyed with where his week was going. He grabbed the paint brush and can of brown paint and walked over to a tree the AV Club started working on but didn't get to finish. He started to paint slow and carefully, making sure not to get any on his clothes.

"You're such a diva, Hummel. You're hot as fuck, but you're still a diva."

Kurt rolled his eyes but didn't give the boy any sort of acknowledge. Both continued to work in silence for another ten minutes before Blaine had completed his second piece.

"So what are you in for?" Blaine questioned, walking over to where the crystal blue eyed boy worked. Kurt looked up as Blaine began to wipe his hands on his clothes and wondered to himself how anyone could do such a thing.

"Gave Karofsky a slushy facial."

Blaine looked taken aback at first, followed by a look of pride. "Didn't think you had that in you, Hummel."

Kurt shrugged in a nonchalant manner. "He had it coming to him. Why are you here? Get caught giving head in the bathroom?"

"The only person in this school I'd be caught messing around with is you. But you know," Blaine began, looking around the auditorium, "got carried away in dodge ball. Let that Irish exchange student have it."

Kurt shook his head as he listened. "Don't you ever get tired of being a jerk Blaine?"

"I wasn't trying to be a jerk, Hummel. I just really, _really _love dodge ball. Besides," he said, walking over to grab a bottle of spring water, "you slushied somebody. You're a jerk too."

"I had my reasons."

Blaine smirked, taking a sip of water. Kurt glanced over to him briefly, not failing to notice the way his tight t-shirt hugged his chest. Blaine closed the cap on his water and Kurt looked away, continuing what he was doing.

"You could leave if you want to you know." Kurt told him. Blaine had been standing behind him and watching him work and he felt rather uncomfortable to say the least. There was no doubt what he was doing back there.

Blaine mumbled something that had the word 'no' in it, approaching the opposite side of Kurt and watching as the boy slowly stroked patterns up the side of the prop. He stared at the Cheerio incredulously, an action that made Kurt wonder what exactly the issue was.

"Umm… what?"

"You'll never finish in time painting like this. You only have forty five minutes left and you've done part of one." Blaine answered him, looking around at the rest of the things he needed to complete. "Are you sure I can't help you?"

"I don't need your help, Blaine. I'll be fine. It's not like you have to stay."

Blaine mussed his hair tiredly, shocked at just how stubborn this kid could be. "I'm trying to help you and you're pushing me away."

Kurt dipped his brush into more paint. "You want to help me for what reasons? I don't like you and you don't like anyone."

Blaine laughed. "I like you." he watched how Kurt was still slowly working on the same section. "You've got to be kidding me, Hummel. Paint the fucking tree."

"Watch your mouth, please. And I'm not getting paint on my clothing. These are designer… I don't even have rags to work in like you."

Blaine stared at him with crossed arms as Kurt continued his perfect strokes along the musical's prop. He smiled inwardly because he felt that he finally got Blaine to shut up, something not many could brag about, if any.

Blaine walked back over to where he had worked, grabbing his paint can and brush, dipping the brush low and splashing the red paint all over Kurt's polo shirt.

Kurt gasped at the action and did his best holding back the tears that threatened to spill at the idea of his clothing being ruined. Blaine placed his items back down and smiled at Kurt.

"Now that your shirt is ruined, there's no need for you to paint like motherfucking Michelangelo or some shit. Hurry up—"

Kurt flung some of his paint on to Blaine this time, some splashing on his chin and the bulk of it splattering his shirt and jeans. Kurt laughed at the face Blaine wore, one of utter surprise and awe… shocked that someone had the balls to do that to him. No one in their right mind would and live to tell it, but maybe Kurt was an exception.

"Really, Hummel? That hurt my feelings…"

"Imagine how I feel! This outfit isn't cheap. I could freaking kill you, Blaine."

Blaine dug his hand in the paint this time, smearing it in a line from Kurt's chest down to his abdomen. He felt the contours of his slender muscles as his hand crept down his body, and the boy remained frozen under his touch, his eyes glued to Blaine's. He could feel a little spark in all the places Blaine's hand had touched and it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, amongst other things…

"What now?" Blaine asked in a low voice, continually staring straight into the blue eyes opposite him. He let them flick down to Kurt's perfectly red cherry lips before returning them back to where they were previously.

Kurt broke eye contact, bending down and dipping his hand into some paint, who cared the color, and returning back to his position in front of the curly haired junior. His eyes looked down to his chest once more as he cleaned his hand onto the boy's shirt, dragging it over his left peck slowly and all the way down to the hem of his shirt, resting at his belt buckle. Blaine's eyes remained on him as Kurt lead his hand back over the boy's ab muscles, fingering each one and stopping in the center of his chest. Kurt lifted his eyes to meet Blaine's, whose had become a dark color filled with lust and hunger. He took Kurt's hand into his own and pulled the teen close by the hips with his other hand.

Their chests were flush together when their lips connected for the first time. It was nothing like the other kisses Kurt had experienced, all sweet and gentle and careful. This one was hot and needy and all teeth and tongue. Kurt felt his body being pushed against the wall as Blaine shifted his focus from the Cheerios lips to his jawline, his hands roaming aimlessly all over Kurt's body. When they landed on his ass and squeezed tightly, Kurt moaned a little and thrust forward into Blaine for some friction. His erection was met by Blaine's as the shorter boy quickly reciprocated with a thrust of his own.

Both boys were whimpering messes for the next minute. After planting hard bites all over Kurt's neck and one final thrust, Blaine pulled away to look at the usually so well put together cheerleader come undone.

Kurt leant against the wall, breathing heavily and staring back at the junior opposite him. Blaine's golden eyes were taking in his body, smiling sneakily as he planned out his next move.

"Do you trust me, Kurt?"

"Not really," he supplied quickly with a grin. Blaine rolled his eyes playfully.

"Do you trust that I could make you feel better than anyone else has?"

Kurt looked at him for a moment, remembering that they both and pretty blatant hard-on's that it would be nice to alleviate right now. He nodded an answer.

Blaine started to undo his jeans and Kurt let him with no objection. Once they were unbuckled, he whispered for him to turn around. The cheerleader did as instructed.

"I'm going to taste you okay?"

Kurt nodded but it was too late. Blaine was already on his knees, his face lined up with Kurt's ass as he placed soft kisses to the spot where his cheeks met his thigh. He began to lick and nibble across his flesh, kneading both cheeks as he did so. Kurt was a mumbling mess above him, his knees weak as he realized just how desperate for stimulation he was. Then, Blaine let his tongue flick over his entrance and the usually coiffed boy let out a nonsensical groan.

"_Mmmm ngh…. Shiiit Blaine… don't stop…"_

And he didn't stop. Blaine only went deeper, stretching him as wide as he could with his tongue while his hand reached down into his jeans and he stroked himself. Kurt began to fuck himself back onto the boy's tongue all until Blaine held him steady by the hips and pulled out.

"What? No… god-"

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked playfully, his hands rubbing at Kurt's flesh again.

Kurt's head hit the wall in front of him hard. "Don't you fucking play with me, Blaine."

The bad boy laughed a little and got up to his feet. "Fine. Tell me what you want."

Kurt got ridiculously shy all of the sudden for a guy that was standing in a public place with his lower half exposed. "Uh… well… what do you want?"

Blaine shook his head as his fingers worked patterns all over Kurt's lower back. "That's not what I asked you. I asked what do you want, Kurt. Let me make you feel _amazing_."

Kurt's lips let the words go before he could stop himself. "I want you to fuck me."

Before he could take the words back, Blaine's jeans were dropping to the floor and he was rubbing his cock around the pucker of Kurt's entrance. Then he stopped for some reason and Kurt knew for sure he never wanted to murder someone as bad as he wanted to murder the jackass behind him.

"What is it now?" he whined.

"I don't have any condoms…"

Kurt looked around the stage for his bag and pointed after locating the satchel. "The zipper pocket inside."

Blaine practically charged the back pack after learning Kurt had protection in there, holding his jeans up around his waist as he rummaged through the bag frantically.

"Hurry up, _please _Blaine,"

Blaine ripped the wrapper and began to awkwardly roll the condom on with his clean hand. "I'm coming. Well I don't mean _coming _but… shit you know what I mean."

"I swear I'll finish without you, Blaine."

Blaine made his way back over to Kurt and wrapped his hand around the boy's waist. "You won't do that. You need me inside you, don't you?"

Kurt wasn't going to say anything until he felt Blaine's hard-on rubbing at his entrance teasingly. "_Please_…"

Blaine grinned cockily.

"I'm going to use spit for lube in case that freaks you out pretty boy…"

"As long as your cock is inside me, Blaine, I don't give a shit what you do."

"Well excuse me. Somebody has a dominant streak, huh?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, about to quip back when he felt the stretch from Blaine's cock at his entrance. He bit his lip and grasped onto the curtain for leverage as best he could.

"I don't want to stretch you with my fingers because of all the paint and you're just so fucking tight, so you need to be patient for me, okay babe?"

Kurt nodded fervently; wincing at the pain that he was hoping would hurry up and turn into pleasure.

"Now I'm going to move very slow, Kurt." He told him, his hands stationed tightly on either side of his hips so hard there'd definitely be bruises later. "Tell me if you want me to stop."

Kurt nodded, moaning out as he felt Blaine enter him half way and stop. There was a dull pain and his hands dug into the curtains while he waited for it to cease. Blaine kissed at the back of the boy's neck, sucking on his collar bone and enjoying the salty taste of the sweat lingering there. He tried so hard not to move while Kurt got adjusted, and almost cheered when Kurt told him it was okay to.

"Deeper." he whispered as his head fell back onto Blaine's shoulder, his back flush against his chest. Blaine began to go deeper, pulling all the way out and pushing himself hard back in. The drag was amazing and Kurt's muscles clenched beautifully against him. He pulled in and out a few more times before he switched their positions, Blaine's back flat against the wall as he bent Kurt down slightly and started pumping into him.

As soon as the position changed, Kurt felt the stimulation of Blaine's cock hitting his prostate and it was impossible for him not to shout out in pleasure. Blaine threw his head back against the wall as he gripped him tighter around the hips, one hand going into Kurt's hair as he rocked back and forth into him, angling himself perfectly against the bundle of nerves.

Kurt's legs were getting weak but he felt that familiar coiling in his gut, the heat meaning that he was near his climax. Blaine pulled out and Kurt was sure he was going to die.

"Get on all fours." Blaine said in a low, gravelly voice.

Kurt hurriedly did as he was told, and it wasn't long before Blaine had pushed inside him again, only deeper now that he had the perfect positioning. Kurt was moaning out that he was close and Blaine was only a few seconds from coming himself. A few more hard strokes and they were both releasing hot spurts, Kurt into Blaine's hand and Blaine all over his lower back.

Kurt steadied his breathing as he lay down on the stage floor. Blaine lay next to him with a wide smile on his face. "Damn, Hummel. You were worth the wait. You should never ever make me wait again, though."

Kurt rolled his eyes, rolling over to pull his jeans up as best he could. "I can't believe we did this after you ruined my clothing."

Blaine smiled. "I was thinking about redecorating my room. Care to stop by and lend a helping hand?"

….

"So you two finished what was asked of you by the disabled boy, but you left the auditorium a mess. Because of this, I have added two extra days to your punishment. You will report during your lunch period to clean up the paint from the stage. Are we clear?"

Blaine and Kurt smiled at each other before turning back to their principal. "Yes, Principal Figgins."


End file.
